Scorpunzel
by Pislib Nott
Summary: -Vamos, Scorpius. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? – la voz de Lily cambió drásticamente – ¿un empujoncito?, ¿ayuda para escribir una carta?, ¿una Cupido?. SLASH. Scorpius/Albus


**Scorpunzel**

Historia escrita noviembre del 2013

 **Categoría:** Libros, Harry Potter.

 **Personajes:** Scorpius Malfoy, Albus Potter.

 **Clasificación:** Mayores de 13 años.

 **Género:** Romántico, Humor.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna.

 **Estatus del Fanfic:** Finalizado.

 **Aclaraciones** : Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a JK Rowling, a excepción de los personajes que no son mencionados en los libros, éstos son de mi autoría.

Por supuesto que tampoco los cuentos mencionados, principalmente 'Rapunzel'

 **Resumen:**

-Vamos, Scorpius. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? – la voz de Lily cambió drásticamente – ¿un empujoncito?, ¿ayuda para escribir una carta?, ¿una _Cupido_?

-No… bueno… – el Slytherin se retorció las manos – me podrías, tú sabes, Albus… emh… yo…

-Necesitas más ayuda de lo que esperaba – la pelirroja negó con la cabeza, clara señal de sentir pena por el rubio.

 **Por:**

 **PISLIB n_n**

* * *

 **SCORPUNZEL**

-¡Shst! – Scorpius movió las manos de un lado a otro haciendo lo posible para que la pequeña pelirroja no completara aquella frase.

-No sé porqué te alborotas, no es para tanto – Lily Potter se cruzó de brazos, cerrando los ojos de una manera majestuosa – no dije nada del otro mundo.

-Pero es mi secreto – gruñó el rubio, fulminándola con la mirada.

-El que estés enamorado de mi hermano no es ningún secreto, Scorpius. Salvo para el mismo Albus.

El aludido enrojeció violentamente, todos sus esfuerzos de no hacer decir esas palabras a la pelirroja fueron en vano.

-No tenías que gritarlo – arrastró las palabras.

-¡Tardas demasiado! – Se quejó la Gryffindor – hace dos horas que te tengo aquí sentando y no me has dicho nada. Comenzarán a creer que la que te gusta soy yo y no mi hermano.

-Podrías dejar de repetirlo, gracias.

-Vamos, Scorpius. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? – la voz de Lily cambió drásticamente – ¿un empujoncito?, ¿ayuda para escribir una carta?, ¿una _Cupido_?

-No… bueno… – el Slytherin se retorció las manos – me podrías, tú sabes, Albus… emh… yo…

-Necesitas más ayuda de lo que esperaba – la pelirroja negó con la cabeza, clara señal de sentir pena por el rubio.

-¿Lo harás?, ¿me ayudarás? – preguntó esperanzado.

-Absolutamente, pero tendrás que hacer algo por mi también.

-Por supuesto, lo que sea – inmediatamente se arrepintió de sus palabras, pero si con ese favor lograba hacer que Albus le diera el tan esperado SI, haría lo que fuera.

Lily sonreía maliciosamente.

* * *

Tres días después…

-Cuando me pediste un favor, creí que hablabas de deberes – Scorpius estaba sentado frente a un espejo.

-¿Deberes?, ¿en serio? _Nah_. Lo pensé muy bien y esto es lo que me urgía más – confesó la pelirroja.

Scorpius la fulminó con la mirada a través del espejo. Lily le sonrió abiertamente.

-El rosa te sentará de maravilla – la pelirroja le mostró el pintalabios.

-¿Qué?

Scorpius se levantó rápidamente.

-Una cosa es que acepte salir en tu obra que están planeando en la materia de estudios muggles y otra a que me deje maquillar.

- _Scorps_ , las princesas deben estar bellas para sus príncipes.

-¿Y por qué demonios no fui el príncipe? – se quejó, alejándose lo posible de la muchacha.

-Ese papel ya está cubierto.

-Mi vida correrá peligro si mi padre me llega a ver vestido de esta manera – musitó, observando el largo y entallado vestido rosa que traía puesto.

-Creo que la que correrá peligro será la de él… por el ataque al corazón que sufrirá al verte vestido de esa manera – Lily rompió en carcajadas.

-No es gracioso.

-Cierto, lo siento – la pelirroja se puso seria… lo más seria que pudo.

Scorpius suspiró largamente, dejándose pintar, si después de todo eso no se ganaba a Albus, tendría que tomar medidas extremas.

Después de varios toques y retoques, Lily pudo terminar de caracterizar al rubio.

-¡Estas lindísima, Rapunzel! – Le sonrió abiertamente – O debería decir… _Scorpunzel_.

El rubio enarcó una ceja, resaltando su lado Malfoy. La muchacha amplió su sonrisa.

-¿Dices que haciendo esto me ayudará con Albus?

-¡Por supuesto! Albus verá que me has ayudado. Ganarás muchos puntos con él.

-No solo ganaré puntos – musitó, apesadumbrado.

-Es mejor que dejes la mala vibra desde ahora – reprendió la muchacha – No echarás a perder MI obra con tu mal genio.

El rubio se conformó con fulminarla con la mirada.

* * *

Una hora más tarde comenzó el ensayo general. Scorpius se encontraba en lo alto de la torre, caminando de un lado a otro y maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos lo ingrata que era Lily.

-¡Ensayo general! Es el maldito ensayo general – gruñó, sin detener su caminata – no era necesario vestirme de esta manera – pateó una silla.

-¡ _Scorpunzel_! ¡Deja caer tu cabello! – la voz de la pelirroja no hizo más que empeorar su mal humor.

-¡No me llames así! – ladró, asomándose por la ventana.

-¡Que femenina! – ironizó la Gryffindor.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Comenzaremos con el ensayo en tres minutos, recuerda tus líneas – le recomendó – debes actuar como lo harás el día de la obra.

-¿Algo más?

Lily le envió una mirada que el rubio no pudo interpretar.

-Para tener dieciséis años te comportas como uno de cien – se burló.

-Mi paciencia se agota, Potter – expresó.

-Cuando acabe el ensayo me lo agradecerás – le guiñó un ojo.

-¡¿Eso qué quiere decir?!

-¡Comencemos! – la pelirroja se hizo la desentendida.

Scorpius gruñó. Era la primera vez que ensayaba con todo el elenco, ni siquiera sabía quién interpretaría el supuesto príncipe. Todos los diálogos de éste, Lily los ensayaba con él.

-¡Rapunzel, deja caer tu cabello! – llamó una voz bastante conocida para el rubio, se acercó a la ventana.

El que le hacía del príncipe traía puesto un enorme sombrero con una pluma al lado que le cubría por completo el rostro.

-¿Eres tú… mi príncipe amado? – el rubio se sintió extraño al pronunciar las palabras, aún así supo fingir una voz de mujer… o lo más que pudo fingir.

-¡Soy yo, mi hermosa damisela! – exclamó el otro, aún con el rostro cubierto por la pluma. Scorpius sospechó que el otro tampoco podía verlo, después de todo, la peluca que traía puesta le cubría también parte de su cara - ¡Deja caer tu cabello amada mía!

-¡Un segundo, mi amado caballero! – Scorpius se sintió idiota al pronunciar tales palabras, como nota mental se prometió ir a asesinar a Lily después del ensayo general.

El rubio tomó el resto de la peluca y la lanzó por la ventana.

-¡Gracias, mi amada princesa! ¡En un segundo estaré a tu lado!

-Eso quiero verlo – musitó entre dientes el rubio. Trabó muy bien la peluca en un gancho para que el _príncipe_ pudiera subir fácilmente hasta su lado. Scorpius alzó una ceja, el muchacho era bueno escalando, sobre todo cuando el enorme sombrero le ocultaba gran parte de su vista.

-¡Ya casi… llego… amada… mía! – el muchacho siguió escalando.

En cuanto llegó al marco de la ventana se sentó.

-He aquí a vuestros pies – hizo una reverencia con la cabeza, quitándose el enorme sombrero. Alzó su mirada, dejando a la vista unos hermosos ojos verdes.

-¡¿Albus?! – Scorpius agrandó los ojos.

El ojiverde borró la sonrisa inmediatamente.

-¿Scorpius, que haces aquí?

-Soy _Scorpunzel_ … emh… ¡Rapunzel! – se corrigió rápidamente, sonrojado.

A Albus le pareció adorable. Sus ojos azules resaltaban por la peluca rubia… ¿o era el maquillaje? como sea, Scorpius se veía realmente adorable.

-Yo soy tu príncipe – musitó Albus, rosándole la mejilla con la yema de sus dedos.

-¡Albus! – se quejó el rubio.

-Emh, es decir, hago el papel de Flin… Bin… algo así – se sacudió la cabeza para salir del aturdimiento – Mi hermana no me dijo que tu serias _Scorpunzel_ … emh, Rapunzel.

-Ya somos dos – musitó.

-¡Lily! – gritaron al unísono, no hubo respuesta.

-¿Dónde están todos? – Albus se extrañó, no era normal que el escenario de pronto estuviera solo.

-Genial – gruñó.

Scorpius se adentró en la torre. Los nervios volvieron a invadirlo, el estar a solas con Albus y vestido de esa manera no ayudaba mucho a la causa.

-Salgamos de aquí – urgió, encaminándose hacia la salida.

-Espera – lo detuvo, sosteniéndolo del brazo.

Scorpius se giró, quedando demasiado cerca del ojiverde. Parpadeó, nervioso. Albus lo observó detenidamente, se remojó sus labios con la lengua.

-No… no hagas eso – gimió el rubio.

-¿Hacer, qué? – Albus le quitó lentamente la peluca.

-No tengo idea – musitó, atontado por la mirada penetrante del ojiverde.

-Hay algo que debo decirte – confesó Albus.

Scorpius podía ver las diminutas pecas que rodeaban la nariz del moreno.

-Sí, tú también me gustas…

Albus agrandó los ojos.

-¿Qué? – solo entonces el Slytherin se dio cuenta de lo recién dicho.

-Emh… quise decir… yo… emh…

Al ojiverde esa acción se le antojo adorable, para terminar con el bochorno del rubio, lo silenció con un beso.

-Así está mejor – le sonrió. Scorpius estaba paralizado. ¿Albus acababa de hacer lo que él creía que había hecho?

-Me… me… besaste…

-Ya estoy preocupado – confesó el ojiverde - ¿Qué te ha hecho mi hermana en toda esta semana?

El rubio sacudió la cabeza.

-Lo siento, estoy sorprendido y nervioso – expresó – cuando lo estoy suelo tartamudear o hablar demasiado y no hay poder humano que pueda hacerme c…

Un segundo beso por parte del Slytherin lo silenció.

-Eso también funciona – sonrió, sonrojado.

-Es el encanto Potter – Albus alzó las cejas en son de coquetería.

Scorpius sonrió.

-Entonces… ¿tú…?

-También me gustas – confesó, sintiendo su corazón latir demasiado rápido.

-¡Chicos! – la voz de Lily los hizo conectarse con la realidad, se asomaron por la ventana. Al lado de la muchacha estaba James, sonriendo - ¿ya son novios?

-¡Lily! – gritaron al unísono.

-Vamos, chicos, no me hagan perder mi oro – pidió el mayor de los Potter. Los aludidos intercambiaron miradas.

-Le aposté a James que Scorpius le pediría a Albus que fueran novios.

-Y yo que Albus sería el de la iniciativa – completó el mayor.

Albus y Scorpius se miraron entre ellos.

-Sí, ya lo somos – respondió el ojiverde.

-¿Y quién fue el de la iniciativa?

-Eso será nuestro secreto – Scorpius sonrió, cerrando la ventana.

-¡No se vale! – se quejó la pelirroja.

-Tú también tienes un secreto, pequeña mentirosa – gruñó James.

-Sí – sonrió complacida – no les hará daño la verdad.

-Por supuesto. Si se enteran que en realidad la apuesta consistía en un Scorpius con vestido, aquí mismo te _cruciarán_ – explicó el mayor.

-Eso me recuerda que me debes diez galeones – sonrió con picardía.

-Hiciste trampa – gruñó, pagándole.

-En la guerra, en el amor… y en las apuestas todo se vale, hermano mayor – contó el oro – todo se vale.

 **FIN**

 **Noviembre 2013**

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


End file.
